Beautiful Stranger
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Christian bertemu dgn seorang gadis di pantai. Saat mereka mulai pembicaraan, ada sesuatu yg dirasakan oleh Christian. Gadis itu begitu spesial di mata Christian. Au.


_**Beautiful Stranger**_

**Christian Grey dan Anastasia Steele**

**Fifty Shades of Gret by E.L. James**

.

Salju turun untuk pertama kalinya. Aku melihat beberapa anak jalanan bernyanyi dengan suara yang begitu merdu, menyamakan suara mereka dengan irama dari pemain gitar yang mengiringi. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk menyaksikan aksi mereka malam ini. Ada beberapa orang yang melakukan hal yang seperti aku lakukan, berhenti dan mendengar nyanyian tentang kebesaran Tuhan. Sedangkan sisanya berusaha untuk segera sampai di rumah dan menghangatkan diri di depan perapian.

Aku mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil beberapa lembar seratus dolar setelah mereka mengakhiri nyanyian mereka. Terlihat ekspresi terkejut ketika aku menyerahkan uang pada lubang topi di hadapan mereka. Setelah itu, aku pergi dari sana dan mendengar mereka berlomba-lomba untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasih atas apa yang aku lakukan barusan. Aku menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum. Selanjutnya, aku mendengar mereka bernyanyi penuh dengan semangat.

Dengan langkah yang kadang terhenti untuk menghangatkan kedua tanganku dengan sedikit tiupan hangat dari napasku. Aku berusaha melawan arus orang-orang yang terburu-buru untuk segera sampai di rumah sama sepertiku. Terlihat wajah orang-orang itu begitu bahagia dan menikmati setiap momen dengan pasangan mereka yang menunggu di rumah. Berbeda denganku. Tidak akan ada menyambutku di rumah besar yang kutempati. Besar namun kosong.

Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar di kantong celana. Aku segera mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat ada sebuah pesan yang menyuruhku untuk bergabung dalam sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh rekan bisnis. Aku biarkan pesan itu. Tidak berniat untuk membalasnya, langsung saja aku menghapusnya. Aku sedang ingin keluar dari gemerlap pesta. Aku merasa bosan dengan hidup yang aku jalani. Aku hanya ingin rehat sejenak dari aktivitas dan dunia yang membosankan. Aku melihat angka pada jam tanganku, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Pantas saja, udara semakin dingin. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju stasiun kereta, menuju rumahku. Hari ini aku sengaja tidak membawa mobil dan meninggalkannya di rumah. Aku hanya ingin mengingat masa laluku sebelum aku menjadi pebisnis muda yang sukses dan terkenal di kalangan masyarakat seperti sekarang.

Christian Grey adalah namaku. Semua orang mengenalku sebagai pebisnis muda yang tak kenal ampun. Tidak ada yang berani macam-macam denganku karena mereka menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang akan melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan bagi mereka jika aku sudah turun tangan. Bisa dibilang, aku adalah lawan yang tidak boleh dipandang sebelah mata. Aku tidak peduli mendapat julukan seperti itu. Itu aku anggap sebagai anugrah karena mereka tidak akan mengusik dan akan berpikir matang-matang sebelum mereka mengusik perusahaanku.

Aku menghela napas berat ketika aku sudah berada di jalan menuju rumahku. Bosan, itu yang akan kurasakan saat melewati malam di rumah. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang membosankan di rumah. Aku memutar balik, berlawanan menuju jalan ke rumah. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju pantai yang tidak jauh dari rumah. Hari ini hampir tidak ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Semua terasa begitu penat tanpa ada perubahan.

Angin malam ini membuatku canggung, angin bertiup lebih kencang saat aku berada di pantai, berusaha menerbangkan rambutku dan membuatnya berantakan. Aku memaksaku untuk melihat sisi lain dari pelabuhan kapal, yang dibatasi laut tenang yang di antara tempatku dengan tempat berkumpul kapal-kapal. Aku mulai menikmati angin yang membelai pelan wajahku. Hal ini sudah lama tidak aku lakukan. Aku merindukan semuanya. Aku berteriak sekerasnya. Tidak aku pedulikan orang-orang yang menatapku dan menghindar, tidak mendekat ke arahku. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus menoleh ke arah seorang gadis yang tidak aku ketahui kedatangannya. Mungkin aku terlalu menikmati belaian angin dan tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau berisik." Ucapnya sambil duduk pada pagar kayu yang tingginya hampir sama dengan posisi tanganku. Gadis itu duduk menghadap ke arah yang sama sepertiku, melihat laut disertai dengan alunan angin yang mengalun merdu.

Aku terkekeh dan mendekatinya. "Maaf kalau teriakanku membuatmu terganggu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Christian." Aku mengulurkan tanganku tetapi ia tidak menyambutnya bahkan ia tidak menoleh padaku. Seperti aku tidak dianggapnya.

Ia diam sebentar sebelum ia membalas ucapanku. Seperti ada keraguan di sana.

"Kau mengajakku berkenalan setelah kau menganggu orang dengan teriakanmu?" tanyanya, sepertinya memastikan bahwa aku mengajaknya berkenalan. "Kau lucu sekali."

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Kau siapa?" tanyaku.

Gadis ini tidak seperti gadis biasa, ia memiliki rambut indah bergelombang yang panjang, dengan senyuman yang begitu indah walaupun aku melihatnya dari posisi samping. Dari belakang, rambut gadis itu seperti air terjun kecil, dan setiap air yang mengalir darinya berakhir di laut, laut yang sama seperti yang membuatku tetap berdiri untuk melihanya.

"Namaku Ana, semua orang memanggilku seperti itu." Gadis bernama Ana menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang cantik seperti wajah Ana. "Kau bisa mendekat padaku?" tanyanya. Aku tidak mungkin menolak.

"Ya," aku mendekat kepadanya, dan dalam hitungan detik kedua tangannya sudah berada di wajahku. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Wajahku bukan adonan kue." Tanyaku kebingungan.

Ana terkekeh pelan, menanggapi leluconku sepertinya. "Aku hanya ingin mengingat wajahmu. Aku kehilangan penglihatan sejak aku kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu. Dengan cara ini, aku bisa mengenalmu."

Aku mengangkat alisku kemudian ia tersenyum. Seolah-olah ia mengerti apa yang berada dalam pikiranku. "Jadi kau—" ucapanku terpotong ketika jari telunjuk Ana menutup bibirku.

"Ya, kau jangan seperti orang yang mengasihiku, orang asing. Cukup aku mendengar rasa kasihan dari teman dan keluargaku atas kondisi ini. Jangan kau membiarkan aku menerima kasihan dari orang asing. Aku tidak akan menyukainya." Ana segera kembali menikmati belaian angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya setelah puas bermain dengan wajahku. Sedangkan aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Jangan memanggilku orang asing. Kita sudah berkenalan, bukan?" Aku memastikan bahwa aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku.

"Ya, memang kita sudah berkenalan. Hanya saja, aku lebih senang memanggilmu sebagai orang asing karena hari ini adalah hari pertama kita bertemu. Kecuali kita bertemu di hari lain. Mungkin aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama." Ucap Ana seraya memejamkan matanya.

Aku terkekeh. "Apa keluargamu tahu kau berada di sini?"

"Tidak, aku kabur dari rumah." Jawab Ana dengan cepat.

"Benar kah?"

Ana terdiam sebentar kemudian tertawa. " Tentu saja tidak. Aku bersama ibuku. Ia ada di dalam mobil. Aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak turun. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, orang asing."

Ana, sungguh gadis yang unik. Aku bersyukur aku dapat menemui sesuatu yang berbeda di hari ini. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena dapat bertemu dengan Ana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Hal yang kau lakukan sungguh berbahaya." Ucapku sambil melihat ke arah laut di bawahnya. Sungguh di luar dugaan, walaupun kondisinya dalam keadaan tidak sempurna tetapi Ana tidak memperdulikannya. Ia terlihat bersemangat sekali.

"Duduk seperti ini, hal yang sering aku lakukan sebelum aku kehilangan penglihatan. Aku hanya tidak ingin menghilangkan sebuah kebiasaan yang sering aku lakukan karena aku kecelakaan. Itu akan membuat diriku semakin sengsara. Ini tidak berbahaya. Sedangkan kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ana balik bertanya padaku.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku seadanya.

"Kau terdengar bosan dan lelah. Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" Ana menoleh padaku. Ia seperti menyadari diriniya diperhatikan olehku.

"Bekerja. Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku dengan antusias. Ana benar-benar gadis unik.

"Kau tidak berpikir kau aku aneh kan? Hanya karena aku bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Ana padaku. Seolah-olah ia berpikir bahwa aku akan menganggapnya aneh.

"Tidak, menurutku kau gadis yang spesial." Jawabanku membuatnya tersenyum.

"Jadi?"

"Teriakanmu begitu frustasi. Aku bisa mendengar ada rasa bosan dan lelah dalam teriankanmu. Saat aku memegang wajahmu, aku merasa wajahmu terlalu tegang dengan kedua kantong matamu yang membesar. Belum lagi, aku dapat merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirimu." Ana menjelaskan apa yang perlu Christian ketahui. "Kau kesepian, orang asing."

Aku terdiam, merenungkan perkataan Ana barusan. Ternyata Ana memang gadis unik yang dapat mengetahui apa yang sedang kurasakan. Lamunanku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara ponsel berdering dari tas Ana.

"Ibuku. Ini saatnya untuk pergi."

Aku mencoba untuk membantu Ana untuk turun dari pagar dengan memegangi tangannya tetapi Ana menolak. Ia tidak ingin aku mengasihinya. Benar-benar gadis tangguh.

"Mungkin besok kita akan bertemu kembali." Dalam ucapanku, ada suatu harapan di sana.

Ana menatapku dengan mata yang terbuka. Ia tidak bisa melihatku tetapi ia dapat merasakan bahwa aku sedang menatapnya.

"Aku tidak janji, orang asing. Kalau itu terjadi maka kau harus mengembalikan syalku ini." Ana melepaskan syal dari lehernya dan memakaikan di leherku dengan meraba-raba pundakku. "Sampai bertemu lagi, orang asing." Ana tersenyum padaku.

Ana lalu pergi meninggalkanku, aku melihat kepergian Ana dengan lambaian yang mengarah padaku. Aku melihat salam perpisahannya, kembali melanjutkan memandangi laut setelah melihat Ana menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku duduk seperti yang dilakukan oleh Ana, orang asing yang cantik dengan senyuman menawan.

Mungkin aku dapat bertemu lagi dengan Ana, gadis unik yang mengerti perasaanku. Semoga saja, saat itu aku akan bertemunya dalam situasi yang berbeda.

**THE END**

**.**

**[Jakarta, 22/01/2015, 22:38]**

**Cerita ini dibuat agar memenuhi hasrat sya utk menulis cerita ini sebelum film ini tersebar ke seluruh bioskop di dunia. **

**Sya rada kecewa dengan lead actornya. Padahal sya sudah mengharapkan Ian Somerhalder yang memerankan Mr. Hot Grey. Padahal saat Ian jadi Damon, sya ngerasa bahwa emang Ian yang harusssnnnnya jadi Mr. Grey :3. Tapi gak apa-apa, yang terpenting novel ini sudah diadaptasi ke dalam film~ Kita lihat bagaimana mantan model CK alias Jamie Dorman berperan sebagai Mr. Hot Grey dan Dakota Johnson sebagai Ana~ Semoga aja dapet feelnya~**

**Setelah curhatan ini, maka terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**


End file.
